


Bliss

by leopoldjamesfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, I APOLOGIZE, this is an absolute shitfest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopoldjamesfitz/pseuds/leopoldjamesfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks just like Fitz.</p><p>She smells like him too. Although, arguably she can only assume the latter is because her husband spent the greater part of last night with her on his chest while thumbing through a science journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I have a couple of friends from the UK, but they were all still sleeping when my 4am self decided writing this would be a good idea. I have absolutely no idea if a 'baby grows' is the same thing as a onesie in American English, but nonetheless that is what google told me.

She looks just like Fitz.

She smells like him too. Although, arguably she can only assume the latter is because her husband spent the greater part of last night with her on his chest while thumbing through a science journal.

Maggie stirs, fingernails scraping at the fabric of her top. The bairn suckled peacefully and Jemma was eternally grateful for these moments of silence shared between mother and daughter.

If there was one thing their child had adapted early, it was her father's grumpiness. The baby wasn't happy unless she was being held or spoken to or even if she awoke early. That was not to say that she was a particularly unhappy baby - she just had her moments of overwhelming grumpiness that was almost always attended to by Daddy.

Unless the grumpiness was from hunger. Then it was all Mum.

Even without looking up, she could feel Fitz' eyes on her from the doorway. When Maggie had gotten particularly incorrigible, he'd laid her comfortably on her mother's chest and murmured some apology before disappearing out of the room. She could only imagine that Fitz took personal offence to their daughter wanting something other than him for once, but he quickly relented and moved back to be in the comfort of his wife and daughter as he always did.

Suddenly, Jemma looked forward to puppy dog eyes that would make Leo sink to her every demand. At only a few months of age, Maggie already had her father wrapped quite well around her tiny finger.

When the suckling slowed, she lifted her gaze slowly, nodding a soft invitation for him to gather Maggie. She'd be fussy, being woken up for a burping, but the fuss she'd make would be nothing compared to the uproarious display she'd give if she slept long like that.

When he understood and crossed the room to lift the baby, he laid her near limp frame against his chest and rubbed the lower part of her back. Jemma straightened her back and sat up, listening to the soft whimpers that pressed through rosebud lips until she settled again, another feeding complete.

He moved around the bed and settled on his side, his hands dwarfing their small babe inadvertently as he settled her on his chest and placed the tips of his fingers against Maggie's back, rubbing slow circles against the white baby grows.

She sidled close to him, her nose pressing into the crook of his neck and a sigh of happiness pressing through her lips as his arm wound around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and watched their daughter as she slept. It was hard to believe that this tiny human had been growing in her just a handful of months before. Even stranger to think how fast she'd grown since then.

It wouldn't be long before Margaret Skye Fitz-Simmons would have them both running around the house.

"You know," she murmured softly. He turned his head a little, looking down at her as she brushed her fingertips across Maggie's hair. For a moment, she remembered when their daughter was first born and Leo had cursed something about another generation of Fitz's being cursed with unruly curly hair. Luckily, for their daughter, it seemed that the longer her hair grew, the straighter it became. "I'm glad you were wrong, and that the cosmos hasn't cursed us. Otherwise, Maggie here might not be possible."

Her giggles were no match for his sigh of desperation as he ran the hand once laying on Maggie's back over his face. " _Christ_ , Jemma. That was one time." And then, "will I **ever** live that down?"

There was a twinkle in her eye, followed by more laughter. If he thought for a moment he could get away with stealing a kiss and not disturbing Maggie, he'd take the opportunity. "Maybe one day."


End file.
